memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste der Übersetzungsfehler
Da Star Trek auf Englisch produziert wird, schleichen sich bei der Übersetzung in die deutsche Sprache immer wieder Fehler ein. Eine absolut korrekte Übersetzung ist nahezu unmöglich, jedoch sind einige Fehler offensichtlich. Manchmal regen sie zum schmunzeln an und manchmal dazu, die rechte Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Oder es geht auch ein Wortwitz verloren bzw. in seltenen Fällen kommt ein neuer hinzu. Und in manchen Fällen klingt die englische Bezeichnung passender. Eine Sammlung dieser Fehler und verlorenen bzw. gewonnenen Wortwitze (evtl. mit Erklärung) wird hier aufgelistet: Übersetzungsfehler ; Viele Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt dringt die Enterprise in Galaxien vor, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat: Stammt aus dem Vorspann von TOS. Im Englischen wird gesagt …to boldly go where no man has gone before, zu Deutsch etwa …um dorthin zu geh'n wo noch kein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. Die ''Enterprise'' ist nie in eine andere Galaxie eingedrungen, sondern nur aus unserer dreimal hinaus. ; YOU wird im Kontext des Gespräches falsch mit Sie übersetzt: Dieser Fehler taucht oft in TNG bei Riker und Troi auf, die sich im privaten Rahmen mal mit Du und mal mit Sie anreden. Dies ist äußerst irritierend vor dem Hintergrund, dass sie früher eine Liebesbeziehung hatten. Dieser Übersetzungsfehler geht sogar so weit, dass Wesley Crusher in der Folge seine Mutter beim privaten Abendessen mit Sie anspricht. Auch bei DS9 und VOY wird oft das Du in Sie umgewandelt. Erst bei ENT wurde das Du wieder richtig übersetzt. Aber auch in die Andere Richtung gehen diese Fehler. So spricht das Medizinisch-Holographisches Langzeitprogramm bei einem Testlauf in die Eltern von Dr. Bashir mit Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun? an. Später fragt er Dr. Lewis Zimmerman, wer die Leute waren. Wenn er die Beiden nicht kannte, hätte die Frage beispielsweise Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun? heißen müssen. Allerdings würde das in der Geschichte nicht passen, weil es seine Eltern stutzig machen würde, wenn ihr Sohn sie mit Sie anreden würde. Im englischen Original tritt der Fehler nicht auf, da dort You sowohl für Sie als auch für Euch steht. ; Pane Chekov: Der russische Vorname Pavel wurde von den Übersetzern in das tschechische Wort für "Herr" umgewandelt. Der korrekte Name lautet Pavel Chekov, ; Sol-Antrieb: Warp Drive im engl. Original. Warp klang jedoch nach Meinung der ZDF-Synchronabteilung in den 1960ern zu exotisch für deutsche Ohren. Sol wiederum ist ein englisches Akronym und steht für Speed of Light also Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was aber nicht zwingend dasselbe ist wie Warp. ; Die Weiblichen der Ferengi: im engl. Text females. Nicht wirklich ein Fehler eher eine unsaubere Übersetzung. "Weibchen" wäre korrekter. Analog dazu findet sich in ein allerdings beabsichtigtes Missverständnis: Menschen wird von den Ferengi als Männchen verstanden. ; Unterbrecher: In der Folge wird Disruptor mit Unterbrecher übersetzt. Da Disruptor vorher nie übersetzt wurde, wäre die englische Bezeichnung angemessener gewesen. In der Originalserie wurde häufig einfach Blaster verwendet. ; Raumgeschwindigkeit: In der ersten Synchronfassung von befiehlt Worf dies. Es ergibt jedoch keinen Sinn da sich das Schiff schon im (Welt-)Raum befindet. Die richtige Übersetzung von Ramming-Speed ist Ramm-Geschwindigkeit. ; Verringern Sie das Kraftfeld: zu hören in . Im Original lower the forcefield, was mit senken Sie das Kraftfeld richtig übersetzt wäre. ; Abweichung 12 Mikronen: Mikronen ist des Öfteren zu hören, unter anderem in . Die richtige Übersetzung von microns ist Mikrometer. Die Einheit Mikron existiert nicht. ; Fähnrich: Der Rang des Fähnrich bezeichnet einen Offiziersanwärter beim Heer der deutschen Armee und Marine. In der engl. Fassung lautet er Ensign (sprich: ensin) und geht zwar historisch gesehen aus dem Fahnenträger hervor, der gleichwertige deutsche Rang ist jedoch Leutnant. In wird Wesley Crusher in der deutschen Fassung zum Leutnant befördert, während er im Original den Rang eines Ensigns erhällt, was ansonsten jedoch immer mit Fähnrich übersetzt wurde. ; : Die [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] wird zur ''Independence''. Commodore Stone zu Captain Stone, Kirk ist Commander. Das letzte Treffen von Kirk und Areel Shaw wird von vier Jahre, sieben Monate und ein paar Tage zu vier Jahre, elf Monate und 23 Tage ; : Bei dieser Folge wurde die Übersetzung mit voller Absicht des ZDF verfälscht. Der sexuelle Charakter von Spocks Pon Farr war der Redaktion zu riskant für Vorabendprogramm. In der deutschen Fassung wird die Handlung wie eine Fieber-Phantasie von Spock dargestellt und das Pon Farr als Krankheit verkauft. ; : Falsche Übersetzung des engl. Titels The Galileo Seven. Die Übersetzung lässt erwarten, dass ein Shuttle auf dem Planeten Galileo 7 abstürzt. Die Video/DVDversion der Folge lautet korrekterweise Notlandung der Galileo 7, am sinnvollsten wäre sicherlich Die 7 von der Galileo gewesen. ; : Q katapultiert die ''Enterprise''-D in dieser Folge quer durch Galaxie, aber nicht durch die Zeit. Den Originaltitel Q Who? hätte man passender zur Handlung übersetzen können. ; : Der erste Auftritt von Vorik, allerdings wird sein Name in der deutschen Übersetzung unverständlicherweise zu Borak gemacht. In derselben Folge wird aus Wixiban Wix Aban. ; Raumflotte: engl. als Starfleet bezeichnet. Was eigentlich immer hätte mit Sternenflotte übersetzt werden können. Dennoch wurde es, vor allem in TOS und gelegentlich in TNG, mit Raumflotte übersetzt. Im Romanen wird Starfleet nie übersetzt, so das der Leser manchmal den fälschlichen Eindruck hat bei Starfleet handle es sich um eine Person. In der Originalfassung von ist das Konzept der Sternenflotte noch gar nicht erdacht und wird somit in der Originalfassung auch nicht erwähnt. Da die deutsche Fassung erst 1993 synchronisiert wurde, brachten die Übersetzer das Wort Sternenflotte ein. ; Starfleet Medical: Die Übersetzer hatten scheinbar Probleme mit der Übersetzung von Starfleet Medical, da beinahe jede korrekte deutsche Übersetzung ein zu langes Wort für die Syncronisierung ergibt. Das Wort wird in den verschiedenen Produktionen immerwieder anders übersetzt. Beispielsweise wird diese Organisiation in zum Gesundheitswesen, und in zur Gesundheitsbehörde auf der Erde. In wird das Wort schlicht garnicht übersetzt während in und die wörtliche Übersetzung Sternenflottenmedizin gewählt wurde. ; Hyperraum und Subraum: In den ersten Staffeln von TNG wurde das wort Subraum einige Male fälschlicherweise mit Hyperraum übersetzt. Hyperraum ist aus Star Wars bekannt, hat aber im Star Trek Universum scheinbar eine andere Bedeutung als Subraum. ; Basispaarsequenz: so wird in TNG konsequent das englische base pair sequence übersetzt. Gemeint ist die Basenpaarsequenz der DNA, unseres Erbgutes. ; Was ist das für ein Mist den ich da sehe?: Diese Frage stellt Beverly Crusher dem Computer als sie in eine art Nebel auf dem Bildschrim sieht. Im Original fragt sie What's that mist I'm seeing there? also wörtlich Was ist dieser Nebel den ich dort sehe?. ; Phalanx: Als Phalanx bezeichnet man eine Kampfformation die im alten Griechenland verwendet wurde. In der Übersetzung verschiedener Star Trek Episoden wurde das Wort Array häufig mit Phalanx übersetzt. Beide Worte haben eine ähnliche Bedeutung wobei das Wort Phalanx jedoch zwingend einem millitärischen Zusammenhang hat während ein Array auch eine Annordung von Daten oder Technologien sein könnte. ; Seven of Nine tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01: Dies ist die genaue Borg-Bezeichnung von Seven of Nine in der deutschen Fassung. Im Original bezeichnete sie sich selbst als Tertiary Adjunct also Wortlich dritte Gehilfin. ; Romulaner-Bräu: So wurde in das romulanische Ale übersetzt. In späteren Produktionen verzichtete man auf eine Übersetzung des Wortes Ale. ; Menschlich und Humanoid: Bedeutet eigentlich dasselbe, jedoch ist die Bedeutung beider Worte in Star Trek leicht differenziert. Humanodie sind in Star Trek Wesen welche äußere Erscheinung bzw. Körperbau aufweisen wie die Menschen. So werden Menschenartige Wesen im original als Humanoid(also menschlich, menschenartig) und Menschen als Human(also Mensch) bezeichnet. Dies fürt oft zu Ungenauigkeiten in der Übersetzung: so sagt zum Beispiel K'Ehleyr in Ja. Mein Vater war Klingone, meine Mutter humanoid. obwohl Klingonen in diesem Sinne ebenfalls Humanoid sind. Im Original lautete diese Zeile Yes. My father was Klingon. My mother was human.. Eine korrekte Übersetzung würde lauten Ja. Mein Vater war Klingone, meine Mutter ein Mensch.. In DS9 tritt auch der umgekehrte Fall auf. So meint Keiko O'Brien in , als sie die Schule eröffnet, dass die Schüler nun die Datei über Bajor öffnen sollen, um etwas über die Menschen zu lernen, die früher in dieser Welt gelebt haben. Eigentlich sollte es hier aber wohl eher um Bewohner gehen. Dies liegt allerdings an der fehlerhaften Übersetzung des Begriffes People aus dem englischen Original. Fehler dieser Art ziehen sich in der ersten Staffel von Deep Space 9 durch viele Episoden. ;Silizium und Silikon: Die englischen Worte für Silizium („silicon“) und Silikon („silicone“) werden, nicht nur bei Star Trek, in Übersetzungen des öfteren verwechselt, so dass viele Erwähnungen von Silizium in der deutschen Synchronfassung zu Silikon wurden. Dies geschah in und sowie . ;Ionensphärenturbulenz:In ist von einer Ionensphärenturbulenz die Rede. Korrekt wäre die „''Iono''sphärenturbulenz“, also eine Turbulenz in der Ionosphäre des erwähnten Gasriesen. ;Supernovas:In spricht Harry Kim in der deutschen Synchronisation von Supernovas – der korrekte Plural von Supernova ist hingegen „Supernovae“ ;Das ist ein ECON!:In wird Lilys Ausruf "It's the ECON!" beim Angriff der Borg falsch übersetzt als "Das ist ein ECON!". Diese Übersetzung macht keinen Sinn, da es sich bei der ECON um die Eastern Coalition of Nations, also um einen Staatenbund zu Zeiten des 3. Weltkriegs handelt - die Übersetzung mit unbestimmten Artikel legt jedoch die Vermutung nahe, dass die Übersetzer der Meinung waren, es würde sich bei ECON um ein Naturphänomen, oder Waffensytem handeln. In den Untertiteln der DVD-Ausgabe des Films ist dieser Fehler jedoch nicht zu finden und es wird korrekt mit "Das ist die ECON!" übersetzt. Wortwitze ; Die Schotten, Mr. Scott: In der engl. Originalfassung von sagt Capt. Kirk The doors, Mr.Scott. Die deutsche Fassung ist amüsant vor dem Hintergrund dass Scotty Schotte ist. ; Aldebaran: In der Deutschen Fassung von zitiert Data ein schmutziges Gedicht. Im Original ist von der Venus die Rede. Titel ;Star Trek und Raumschiff Enterprise:Der Originaltitel der ersten Ster Trek-Serie lautete schlicht Star Trek. Zu Deutsch etwa: Sternenreise. Bei der ersten Serie entschloss man sich beim ZDF den Originaltitel zu verwerfen sie in Raumschiff Enterprise umzubenennen. Als später „Star Trek: The Next Generation“ also etwa Sternenreise: Die Nächste Generation heraus kahm, wurde auch diese in Raumschiff Enterprise: Das Nächste Jahrhundert umbenannt. Erst im Falle von „Star Trek: Deep Space Nine“ wurde dieses Namenskonzept verworfen da hier kein Raumschiff mit dem Namen Enterprise im Zentrum der Handlung stand. Heute ist die Bezeichnung Raumschiff Enterprise außerhalb des Fankreises bekannter als Star Trek. ; Q2, Q Who, True Q : Diese Reime gingen in der deutschen Übersetzung der Titel der Folgen verloren. Das liegt daran, dass ebendiese Wörter sich im deutschen nicht mit Q reimen (Q2 wird zu Kuh Zwei anstatt Kjuh Tuh; Kju Hu zu Ku Wer; Tru Kju zu Wahrer Q) Siehe auch Verschiedene Artikel deren Inhalt nur der Deutschen Fassung zu entnehmen ist: *Bolschewismus *Gedenkgottesdienst *USS Independence *Marxismus *Ostern *Österreichische Alpen *Schlacht von Algeron *Stipendium *Thorndike Kategorie:Meta-Trek